The breaking of the Ministry
by rosieali
Summary: Voldemort has finally taken over the Ministry and Diagon Alley has been attacked by a group of Snatchers looking for the early catch. But beautiful muggle-born Julia Rosewood is among the chaos...
1. Chapter 1

**(Just another one of my fantasies...This is set on the exact day that Voldemort infiltrates the ministry, so the day of Bill and Fluer's wedding. Belongs to J.K. Rowling xx enjoy :)) **

"Unfogging the Future and Predicting the Unpredictable. You must be starting Divination?" Julia smiled at the student, ticking the books off his list. "Is that all?"

He nodded and Julia flicked her wand and the two books floated towards them, "Well there you are, I hope you're all set then. Have a good school year." Julia sent the boy out and watched him as he approached his parents. She would have never let him go out on his own, not at times like these. Not long ago Ollivanders was destroyed, god knows where he was now, and that ice-cream parlour owned by Fortescue...murdered. Flourish and Blotts, however, was still in school approaching business. "Julia, there's a woman there looking for some Divination books..._you're _supposed to be _in charge_ of that?" Lola said, flicking her blonde hair back with an air of importance.

Julia frowned at her, she bloody well knew she was driving her up the wall, "Yes, I know that..."

"Well get to work on it then, I'm vice manager here Julia, and I'm telling you...I don't accept lazy workers." Lola smiled sarcastically at her, "And fix your apron, Merlin's beard, do we work in a zoo?"

"Any more of those Unfogging the Future?" Somebody asked Julia from behind and she turned around gratefully from Lola to spot a very flustered looking witch. "That was the last one on display, but I'm sure we've got some in the back." Julia replied, "I'll go get you one..."

"No, two, if you will. Thank god, the last books on the list." The woman sighed in relief, "Though I don't even know if there'll be a Hogwarts this year..."

Julia didn't reply, only half smiled before she made her way up the stairs to the supplies. How could she reply to a comment like that? That thought that had cast a shadow over the school shopping this year, what happens if Voldemort does come to full power, and takes over everything. Julia shuddered at the thought as she flicked through supply lists. "Unfogging the Future, two left! Lucky woman..." She muttered, picking up the two books and heading downstairs and to the woman.

"The very last two in supply." Julia handed them to her and she looked at her with a smile, "Oh thank you! Would have been dreadful without them!"

Julia returned the smile and she pushed a strand of brown hair out of her face, "Have a good year!" She watched the woman hobble out the door and into the cobbled street. Diagon Alley seemed to have lost some of it's grandeur due to the fact that most of it's walls were covered in wanted and warning posters. The leering face of Bellatrix Lestrange glared back at her beside the animality of Fenrir Greyback.

They were out there, somewhere...

A scream. Julia jumped from the shrillness of it coming from outside. Everybody in the shop fell into a hushed silence with the odd whisper of confusion. Lola was standing in front of Julia and she stepped forward, leaning out the door. "Don't go out." Julia muttered quickly to Lola, not wanting to alarm anyone but Lola ignored her, peering outside. A loud BANG! Then another.

"What is it?" Somebody asked from inside the shop, "What's happening?"

"Everybody stay calm..." Julia said loudly and she stepped beside Lola, looking outside the door. "I can't see anything..." Lola said, confused and Julia followed her gaze, "There's smoke everywhere, I don't see anybo-"

Shouting started to erupt from up the street, screaming and the sound of chaos. People in the shop started to mumble and Julia saw people from the shop opposite them peer outside, fear on their faces. Suddenly, a man ran from the smoke, sprinting as fast as he could, terror written into his face and words, "They're here! They've attacked Diagon Alley! RUN-" A flash of green light shot out from the smoke and hit the man in the back and he immediately hit the floor, his eyes still open. Dead.

Everybody stared at him for a second in shock, unable to contemplate what had just happened. Then they all wished they'd taken the man's advice sooner and ran...because the smoke was clearing, and it revealed something terrifying.

A crowd of men, all aiming their wands at shop windows and people, cursing those in their way. Thugs, obviously recruited by Lord Voldemort, to cause havoc on wizarding streets. Panic erupted like placing the wrong ingredient into a sizzling potion. People pushed Lola and Julia out of the way in order to escape from the shop, not a smart move really due to what was outside, but they had a chance of escape through apparation. You couldn't apparate in or out of the shop because of obvious security reasons.

"Oh my Merlin, Oh my MERLIN!" Lola was screaming beside Julia on the floor, under the window as a a spell flew over them through the broken glass and hit into a pile of books.

"Calm down..." Julia breathed and Lola looked at her in shock, "_How?"_

_"_We'll have to-"

A red flash of light zoomed over them again, this time hitting an unfortunate customer who dropped to the ground. Both girls screamed, Julia slapping Lola in panic, "Use your wand!"

Lola grabbed her wand from her pocket alongside Julia and without warning, Lola poked her upper body up and shot a spell out the window before ducking back down straight away, "I hit one!"

Julia followed Lola's lead, shooting into the madness and hitting an unsuspecting thug in the back and he fell, stunned. "Me too!" Julia ducked just in time before a spell whooshed past her head. They both jumped up again, sending stunning spells flying. "Nice shot!" Julia laughed at Lola who grinned back, people seem to forget their differences in situations like this.

Both girls raised their wands once more to cast when the two were blasted from their fingertips, from somebody behind them. They looked over their shoulders and Lola screamed louder than ever, Julia just froze in fear. Fenrir Greyback.

He snarled at them, hair sprouting from every pore on his face and his grey eyes mirroring a wolf. "Think that's funny huh?" He grabbed both girls and flung them onto the pile of overturned books, "You know what else is funny?"

Lola was still screaming and Julia was trying to back away off of the books in terror, "I haven't had lunch yet!" He advanced on them and Julia grabbed Lola, plunging them both off the pile of books and onto the floor. Lola, still screaming, threw a hard back copy of Charms for Dummies at his head and he stumbled slightly, dazed. Julia took this rare window of opportunity to her advantage and she reached out, snatching the werewolves wand from his grip. "STUPEFY!" Julia shouted, sending him flying back. She then collapsed beside Lola on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I think, we need, to hide..." Lola said, out of breath, "I'm, not going, out there."

Julia nodded in reply, crouching to her feet, wand at the ready. Lola rushed ahead of her to the back of the shop, away from the deadly spells and to where not many people were. She jumped in behind a particularly large pile of books stood and Julia followed her, still pointing the wand, "I can't believe this is happening..." She whispered as she could feel Lola shaking beside her, "I know, I know...I mean did you see that? That was _Fenrir Greyback!"_

Julia nodded, not wanting to talk about him, one minute she had seen him on a poster and the next...he was right there in front of her. Julia twisted the wand in her hands, "What do you suppose happened? What if they've taken over the Ministry?"

"I-I don't now..." Lola said in even less than a whisper.

"Lola, what am I going to do?" Julia turned to her, "I'm a muggle-born..."

"I-" Lola stopped on her first word, her eyes wide as the heard someone stepping their way. She held a finger up to her lips and peeked out a crack in the books, "They're here..."

"Flourish 'nd Blotts? I remember comin' 'ere for 'Ogwarts, hasn' changed a bit." Somebody speaking in a strong Cockney accent was walking loudly on the wooden floors.

Someone grunted in return and the Cockney man spoke again, "Wake that damn excuse of a werewolf up, gettin' 'imself knocked out..."

The other man's footsteps grew fainter as he walked to the front of the shop but the speakers grew only stronger, as he closed in on the back of the shop. "Any money in the counter boss?" A different man spoke this time. "Go check." The Cockney man replied.

Julia peeked out the side of the pile, looking at the man. His back was turned away from her but she could make out his body. He was very tall and wearing plaid trousers and black boots which seemed to be making his footsteps very prominent. Over his shoulders he wore a leather coat...he looked like an un-organised criminal, which was probably what he was. Dark hair fell down his back, tied together loosely. He turned around to face the man who was raiding the counter and Julia pated her lips slightly to see that he was..._handsome. _He was lightly tanned and his blue, kohl lined eyes reaked of mischief. "Get much?" He asked the other man.

"A good amount, Scabior, must be school time rush right?" The other laughed and the man named Scabior grinned.

Suddenly the grunting man arrived alongside Greyback and Julia felt Lola wince beside her, "There were TWO GIRLS!" Greyback shouted, "One of the took my wand and I was going to eat them both, two tasty girls!"

"He's been dreaming Scabior..." The grunting man said to Scabior, shaking his head at the werewolf.

"I-I was NOT dreaming, Manon!" Greyback snarled and the man.

"Alrigh', alrigh'..." The man named Manon said defencelessly, "Anyway, look who we found hidein' away..."

Manon pulled the arm of someone Julia had noticed with them before, it was the woman Julia had served earlier. "Lyin' to us about her name but we found details in her bag, Lydia Hummersburg, _bloodtraitor." _Manon spat the last word and pushed Lydia into the middle of the men, Julia could see tears in her eyes. "I-I didn't do anything w-wrong!"

"Been out mixin' with muggle's eh?" Scabior circled the woman, now standing so close Julia could touch him. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her crying out, if this is what they did to blood-traitors, what would they do to her? "Crucio!" Manon shouted and the woman's screams erupted. Lola was almost crying beside Julia and Julia clenched the wand in her grip. The screaming didn't stop, Manon kept going. Lola was shaking her head furiously and suddenly, Julia couldn't take it. She just couldn't, she had served this kind woman this morning and now...look what was happening.

"Stop!" Julia stood up, disarming Manon in the process. The three men and the werewolf turned to look at her in surprise, Scabior standing right in front of her, even taller now he was standing next to Julia's petite frame. Lola stood up too, terror in her eyes, shaking in her apron. "That's the two of them, that's my wand!" Greyback growled but Julia could see the smile in his eyes.

Scabior looked around Julia's face, taking in everything from her pale skin which had fashion a thin cut on her cheek from the struggle, to her light blue eyes which could not hide her fear. "'Ello Beau'iful..." Scabior's mouth tilted into a smile, "I think you've chosen' to fight in an already winnin' battle?" His wand was pointing at her but it was the man who raided the counter who disarmed her. "Let her go." Julia said in a strong voice.

"Let her go, she says!" Scabior turned to the others who laughed and then he turned back to Julia, "'Fraid I can't do that now..."

Greyback grabbed a screaming Lola and put a rough hand over her mouth, muffling her terrified voice. "No!" Julia tried to go to her when Scabior grabbed her himself, pushing her back up against the pile of book, "Where you goin' Beau'iful?"

"Let them go, please!" Julia said, a plead in her voice.

"Was a brave thing..." Scabior lowered a hand down to her cheek, stroking her cut, "...you tryin' to save the woman, bit stupid though?" Julia turned her head away, closing her eyes. He smelt of wood and tobacco and Julia tried to bock him out. Scabior tilted her head back towards him, "How 'bout a names then Beau'iful? For you and Blondie over there?"

Julia didn't reply, she couldn't tell him her name, she was a _muggle-born._

Scabior brought his head down to her height, looking right into her eyes, "Well, we are a pretty one, aren't we?" He winked at her and Julia tried to push away from him, "Don't touch me."

"Quick on the mark there, Girly?" Scabior tilted his head at her, "But you're in no position to be tellin' me what not to do..." His arm slid around her waist, Julia winced, "Stop."

Scabior looked at her straight for a second and then threw her forcefully at Manon, "Search her then."

Julia nearly tripped over the unconscious woman on the ground before landing into the hands of an all too happy Manon. He groped her straight away and she tried to fight her way off, but a young woman was no match for any of these well built men. Manon slipped his hands all over her body, laughing sickly into her ear. "Nothing Scabior, only a nice little body on her..."

Julia closed her eyes again in disgust at the man but this only urged him on as he started to play with her hair.

"Right then, Trome, take the old-woman to the Ministry..." The man named Trome nodded and lunged the unconscious body onto his back at Scabior's orders, "Greyback, take Blondie back to camp..."

Lola starting kicking at Greyback but it was no use as he ran towards the door, "I'll take you Beau'iful..." Scabior pointed his wand at Julia and tied her hands behind her back, he put his head over her shoulder with a whisper, "I'll get some answers out of you back at camp eh?"

Julia shuddered as he pushed her out the door and without warning, they disapperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia fell, face first onto the forest floor. A twig poked her in the eye and she tried to lift herself up with her arms with a groan. As soon as her senses returned the first thing she heard was Lola's loud scream. "Get your arms off me you _filthy ANIMAL!" _Julia could hear a struggle and she looked up at Lola who was still screaming, in the arms of Fenrir Greyback. "Let her _go!" _Julia was on her feet before she knew it, grabbing on to Lola's arm. Lola kicked Greyback right where it hurts, making him bend over in pain with a howl. He let go of Lola straight away and Julia pulled her off him and they started running.

Seconds into the run, somebody grabbed Julia from behind, yanking her away from Lola who was still running. But, of course she wasn't going to get far. Before Julia could even give her holder a good kick, Manon gave Lola a good ole' rugby tackle to the ground. Lola faceplanted right into the leaves and it would have been comical if the situation weren't so serious.

However girly and blonde Lola may be, if there's one thing that can be said about her, it's that she can scream like nothing else. She let out some ear-piercing screams that even Julia winced at before Manon slapped a hand over her mouth, "Shut _up _you stupid blonde!" He pulled her to her feet as Lola kicked with such determination and fierceness that Julia didn't know her co-worker ever had.

Julia glanced down at her holder and in shock she realised it wasn't Scabior and it surely wasn't Greyback (who was still hunched over in pain), it was a man Julia had never seen before but how? There were only Greyback, Scabior and Manon that had come with them? The Julia's eyes widened, of course she hadn't seen him before, _look where they were! _It was their camp.

They were standing in the middle of a small campsite in the middle of a clearing in a woods. They're were tents all around them, about 6 or 7 and a large space in the middle which occupied some logs and what looked like a burnt out fire. There were more of these thugs here, oh how lucky.

"Where'll we put 'em?" The man holding Julia grunted and Scabior stepped in front of him and into one of the small beige coloured tents, "In 'ere."

They stepped in behind him, Lola still screaming under Manon's hand and Julia seemingly unable to move under her holders grip. The tent, as Julia had thought, was not actually small at all. Like most wizard tents it was magically expanded in the interior. The tent was large and open planned, consisting of two rooms, one which was up a step at the back with a couple of bunk beds and the other just a main space with a pole up supporting the tent in the middle.

The man shoved Julia onto the ground beside the pole tied Julia's hands behind it. Manon did the same to Lola but Lola put up a bit more fight. "You won't get away with this you filthy thugs, you _won't!"_

"Lemme do it Manon." Scabior stood in Manon's place, tying Lola's hands to the pole, tight. "We..." He bent his knees and sat on his heels, looking Lola in the eye, "...are called Snatcher's, not thugs."

Lola stared at him coldly and when he was about to stand up she spoke, "The Ministry of Magic won't let you get away with this you know. Scrimgeour will stop this."

Scabior looked at her again, the slightest tilt of a smile on his lips as he put his face closer to Lola's, "Well, d'you know what Blondie? Scrimgeour 's dead."

Julia saw Lola's jaw drop beside her and Julia inhaled a sharp intake of breath, _no. _Scabior looked at Julia for a second at her reaction and then back at Lola, and then he stood up with the others and left the tent and the door closed magically behind them.

A moment of silence followed in the tent and Julia could see that Lola's mouth was still open. Another moment passed until Lola spoke. "Oh my Merlin."

Julia didn't reply and Lola said it again louder. "I know Lola..."

"No _names!" _Lola hissed and Julia nodded quickly, "Sorry."

"What are we going to _do? _Scrimgeour is _dead..."_

"Maybe they're lying?" Julia said, trying to hide the doubt in her voice. "He didn't sound too uncertain to me." Lola replied. Julia thought for a moment then tried to look over at Lola, "What did they call him again, Scabior?"

"I think so..."

"I wonder where we are." Julia muttered.

Lola jumped as if she only noticed this now, "What if we're not even in England!"

"We'd have to be, why would they be anywhere else?"

"We could be in Canada or something! We'll never escape!"

"_Why _would they be in Canada? The Ministry of Magic is in _London." _Julia said in her most persuasive tone, trying to calm Lola down. "But w-"

Lola's 'what if' was silenced when Greyback walked swiftly into the tent, followed by Scabior. It all happened so quickly and the girls weren't prepared as Greyback walked straight over to Lola and pulled her from the pole, ripping the ties around her hands which such immense force, he was angry. Lola started screaming, out of pain and fear before Greyback covered her mouth.

"Let her go!" Julia tried to release her hands but Greyback ignored her, "I'll give you something to scream about Blondie." He spoke into Lola's ear and she's tried with all her strength to wriggle away , "Don't like it when girls kick...and I'm gonna find out your name no matter how hard you kick."

He walked towards the door and just before he left Lola managed to bite his hand and loosen his grip and she shouted in pure terror, "_Julia help!" _

Julia froze as the door flapped shut behind them, Scabior was still there. He walked so very slowly over to her, Julia didn't look up but she could see his boots talking each striding step. Her bent down like he had to Lola and he sat there for a while and Julia still looked at the door begging inside her head. She knew it wasn't Lola's fault, she was petrified, please don't let him have heard the name Julia.

"Well then Beau'iful..."

Julia closed her eyes tight before turning her head to him. She bit her lip to stop it trembling and she opened her eyes to him. Piece's of Scabior's hair framed his face and his eyes who were spilling right into to hers, "..._Julia."_


End file.
